The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea paniculata, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘AJ14’. ‘AJ14’ originated from an open pollination in The Netherlands using the female Hydrangea paniculata parent ‘Dharuma’ (unpatented) and un-named and unpatented Hydrangea paniculata male parents. Seeds from the open-pollination were taken from the female parent and sown and a single plant was chosen in 2008.
‘AJ14’ was first propagated in June 2013 in The Netherlands. ‘AJ14’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via softwood cuttings.